Head Above Water
by bubbles799
Summary: Focusing on Nikki when her life keeps going downhill. Romance with ET guaranteed but it's also about Swain helping her stay afloat. Not the best story


Okay, here goes. I'm not even sure why I'm posting this story; I actually hate it! I was having a bad day and you can tell; it's shocking and really short and over very quickly. But I'll post it anyway and please don't out me for one really bad fiction! I'm not sure what category this story belongs in. It has romance and drama and tragedy but I'm not 100% sure it fully belongs in those categories. It focuses on ET and Nikki (Still living in denial). ET is fighting for his life in hospital and Nikki is devastated when she loses her ring.

As always, I don't own any of the Sea Patrol characters. I'm just borrowing them.

_0545 hours HMAS Hammersley_

It was early morning and Lieutenant Nikki "Nav" Caetano was sitting in her chair as officer of the watch. But her mind wasn't fully on the job. Actually to be honest, it wasn't on the job at all. It was on the man lying in the hospital who had stolen her heart. She reached down to touch her engagement ring which was hanging off her dog tags. It had been nearly a week since ET had been injured and he still hadn't woken up. But Nikki refused to give up.

"Morning Nav," said the CO as he came into the bridge, startling Nikki. He handed her a coffee.

"Thanks sir," she replied and then went back to staring blankly in front of her.

"How are you going this morning," asked Mike, sitting down in the captain's chair. Nikki shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm fine," she replied, unconvincingly. Mike nodded but he knew she wasn't really okay. Who would be in her shoes? He decided not to push it any further though.

"Why don't you go get some rest," he gently suggested but she just shook her head. Mike sighed. He knew how stubborn she could be.

_0935 hours HMAS Hammersley_

"Sir, I can't understand what they are saying. I'm trying to interpret but it's not working," said Kate through the radio, out on a boarding.

"What language is it X?" asked Mike.

"I have no idea. Listen," she replied, leaving the radio on, allowing him to hear. Nikki looked up.

"That's Italian sir," she realised. "Well, partially anyway." Mike looked at his navigator.

"Are you alright to go and translate?" asked Mike. Nikki nodded. "Alright, go over and see if you can find out what's going on." She nodded. "X, send Swain back to come and get Nav. She's going to come over and try to translate for you," he said through the radio.

"Copy that," replied X.

_0945 hours, FFV_

"Watch your step there, ma'am," Swain told Nikki as he helped her on board the FFV.

"These them?" she asked, nodding to the group sitting in the corner. Swain nodded.

"Nav, we've tried to interpret but we aren't getting anywhere," said X as she came over.

"Okay, I'll see what I can find out," said Nikki, bending down to the group. Nikki had begun talking to them when Buffer walked over. He looked at the Nav in astonishment.

"I've never been able to understand how people can do that," said Buffer. Swain and Kate laughed.

"It's easy when you've been brought up speaking more than just English your whole life," butted in Nikki as she rejoined the group. "Ok, I can gather that they have been n..." She was cut off as she felt pressure to her temple. Noticing the position Nikki and Swain were in, X and Buffer drew their weapons.

"Drop the weapon! Release them," they both started shouting as Swain and Nikki stood still, guns still pressed to their heads.

"Off the boat," the leader, who was holding Swain, said. "NOW!" X and Buffer stood their ground. The man holding Nikki clicked the safety switch off the gun. "Safety off!" Realising she had no choice, X took a step back.

"Buffer, get on the RHIB," she said reluctantly. He seemed to refuse at first, and then followed Kate's instructions. Having no choice, Kate and Buffer were on board the RHIB's and were forced back to the Hammersley. Kate took one last look back at her friends, filled with guilt for having left them there.

"What's going on X?" asked Mike as he arrived on the deck.

"Sir, two of the men on board had weapons and they've taken Nav and Swain," replied X. Mike shook his head and scoffed.

"I knew we got off easily when they stopped so easily," he muttered before walking into the bridge.

_1005 hours, FFV_

Nikki and Swain had been lead below decks, guns pressed to the heads the entire time. They had then been tied up and gagged, before being locked in a small dark room. Nikki sat, struggling with the ties binding her feet and hands together, but gave up, frustrated, after realising that she wouldn't be able to undo them. She looked over to Swain, who was motioning her over. She took the hint and shuffled over. He put his back up against hers and he tried to undo the rope holding her hands together but failing. Nikki pulled and managed to undo his. Swain pulled his hands apart and removed the gag from his mouth and undid the rope from his feet.

"Here Nav," he said quietly, untying the gag from her mouth and untying her hands from behind her back. She breathed in heavily and removed the rope wrapped around her legs. "Are you alright?" he asked her as she did so. She nodded.

"What about you?" Swain nodded slowly in reply. He stood up and went to the door. He tried turning the door handle quietly but it was jammed.

"They've locked it or blocked it or something," he said to Nikki. She sunk down further to the floor. She reached down to her neck and gasped. Swain looked around in worry. "Nikki?"

"My engagement ring," she said slowly. "I had it on my tags..."

"Nikki..." Swain started. Nikki just shook her head.

"I'm alright. Let's just try find out a way to get out of here," said Nikki abruptly. But Swain knew she wasn't really okay. But he didn't push it any more.

_1035 hours, HMAS Hammersley_

Mike was pacing the bridge when the phone rang.

"Sir, its Commander Marshall," said RO, holding up the phone. Mike picked it up.

"Sir we've..." Mike began telling Commander Marshall about the hostage situation but he was cut off.

"Mike, I'm not ringing about the hostage situation. It's about your injured sailor."

_1100 hours, FFV_

Nikki and Swain were sitting on the ground, probably thinking the absolute worst.

"Nikki, you're probably going to hit me for saying this but, are you really okay?" asked Swain gently. Nikki was silent for a moment, chewing her lip. She shook her head slowly.

"No, not really," she said, holding back tears. She swallowed before eventually answering. "It just feels like no matter what I do, ET's not getting better. And I can't help thinking that maybe he's never going to wake up and I don't think I can deal without him."

"Hey, Nikki," said Swain, pulling her into a comforting hug as she sobbed. "Listen, alright ET's a fighter. He'll pull through. Think about how hard he fought for you and if that's any indication for how hard he fights, you know he'll pull through. You just need to believe it yourself." Nikki nodded but kept sobbing. Swain just hoped he was right.

_1345 hours, HMAS Hammersley_

Mike was still pacing the bridge, wondering how on earth he was going to rescue his crew members. He had tried negotiating with them, he had tried a show of force, yet it hadn't achieved anything. Nikki and Swain were still being held against their will. He couldn't even work out what they were playing at; they hadn't tried escaping on the FFV, they hadn't asked for anything. They had just simply taken Swain and Nikki hostage.

"Sir, Commander Marshall on the sat phone," said RO. Mike nodded and picked up the phone.

"Mike Flynn."

"Yeah, Mike. Have you had any progress in the hostage situation?"

"No sir. We've tried a show of force and negotiating but neither has worked," replied Mike.

"Have you been able to ascertain what they want yet?" asked Marshall.

"No sir. It's got us stumped. They haven't tried escaping and they haven't asked for anything."

"So why are they holding your navigator and coxswain?"

"Sir, we have no idea. We honestly don't. We are going to try negotiating again," added Mike, before hanging up the phone after promising Marshall he'd keep him informed.

_1425 hours, FFV_

Swain and Nikki were still sitting on the floor, wondering how they were going to get out of this with their life. Swain suddenly heard footsteps outside the door. Nikki looked over at Swain, fear evident in her eyes. The leader of the group appeared at the door. He noticed that the pair were no longer tied up and made a move towards Nikki. Although she tried to defend herself, he threw a hard hit to her head, knocking her to the ground. Swain briefly looked over Nikki before he was flung through the doorway, the leader attempting to bring him down. Swain put up his fight, even though it felt like he was fighting an endless battle. The leader tried to gain the upper hand by delivering an upper cut to the jaw but before his fist could connect with Swain's face, a metal rod hit him in the back. He collapsed to the ground and Swain bent over him, subduing him before he could cause anymore damage. Swain had just looked at Nikki when she cried out again, the other man appearing behind Swain, holding a knife. He took a swing at Swain with the hand not holding the knife and Swain managed to duck, avoiding the contact of the man's arm and flipped him, making him land on his back. Spying the gun in the man's pocket, Swain picked it up, holding it above them as he turned to Nikki. She was crumpled on the floor, holding her head.

"Nikki, you right?" he asked looking worried. She didn't look up, groaning softly. Keeping the gun raised, Swain bent down and retrieved the radio that the man had taken from him earlier.

"Papa82, this is Sierra82, do you read me over?" asked Swain.

"Sierra82, this is Papa82, is everything alright over there?" came RO's voice.

"Affirmative, Papa82. We need assistance though," replied Swain.

"Roger Sierra82, we're sending RHIB's over," said RO.

A few minutes later, the RHIB's came soaring over the water, headed for the FFV.

"Swaino? Nav?" called out Buffer as he boarded. Mike, Spider and Bomber jumped aboard too but it was Spider who found them. Mike instantly headed over as Buffer restrained the man closest.

"Cuffs Spider," said Buffer, thrusting a pair of handcuffs at Spider to handcuff the man closest to Nikki.

"You alright Swain?" asked Mike as he entered the room.

"Fine sir, Nav's got a nasty blow to the head though," he said, looking across at the navigator who was still slumped on the floor.

"No, I'm alright," she replied, lifting her head slowly, rolling her eyes, trying to stay conscious.

"Bomber!" Mike called out over his shoulder as he made his way over to Nikki. "How you going there Nav?" He bent down next to her and called for Bomber again.

"I'll be okay, sir," she said, trying to make her point by attempting to get to her feet but failing as dizziness took over. Mike and Bomber steadied her and made her sit again.

"Swain says you got hit pretty hard; just take it easy," said Bomber as she looked closer at the damp patch of blood on Nikki's head.

"Nikki, I've got something to tell you; it's about ET," said Mike. Everyone looked up. While everyone had been told, Swain and Nikki were still in the dark. "He regained consciousness a few hours ago, asking for you. And it's still early days but his doctors are confident that he's going to be okay." Nikki laughed and sighed with relief before slipping into darkness.

_1500 hours, HMAS Hammersley, 6 hours from port_

"You'll need a scan when we get home and you will be a bit light headed for a while so just take it easy," said Bomber, putting a square bandage on Nikki's head.

"Thanks Bomber. I'll be fine though," said Nikki, again trying to stand but Bomber and Kate pushed her back before she could.

"Nikki, stop being so stubborn," scolded Kate. "Just relax." Watching her friend hesitantly lie back down, she couldn't help but notice that there was obviously something more bugging her. Bomber noticed too.

"I bet you can't wait to see ET," said Kate. Nikki looked up and burst out crying. Kate was confused at what she'd done. "Oh, Nik, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," replied Nikki through tears. Bomber and Kate looked at her, seeking answers. "When everything happened on the FFV, I must have lost my tags and my engagement ring was on it..."

"Oh Nikki," Kate replied, hugging her friend.

"What am I supposed to tell Josh? It's not what he needs to here right now."

"It's not your fault Nikki," said Bomber, rubbing her friends back. "And ET's a good guy; he'll understand." Nikki sighed, before closing her eyes and slipping back out of consciousness.

_2130 hours, HMAS Hammersley home port_

An ambulance, police and immigration officers were waiting at the port when Hammersley docked. Mike had insisted that both Swain and Nikki be checked out at the hospital. The police were hoping to interview the illegal "fisherman", with hopes of finding out why they had done what they had done.

"Sir, this is really not necessary," insisted Nikki as she was escorted off the ship by Bomber and Buffer. "I really do feel okay."

"I'm afraid I insist, Nikki," replied Mike, saluting as he walked off the gang plank behind Nikki and Swain.

"He's right ma'am," added Swain, walking behind Nikki as she walked slowly with support from Bomber and Buffer. "You've been in and out of consciousness the whole way home." She sighed, wanting nothing more than to go a visit ET, not endure scan after scan. But the CO had given his orders and she knew she had to oblige. She climbed into the ambulance beside Swain, the doors closing behind them, leaving their colleagues standing on the dock in the cool evening breeze.

_2245 hours, Barry General Hospital_

Swain had just been given the all clear and was waiting for Nikki to finish being checked out.

"Petty Officer Blake?" asked the doctor, poking her head out of the door. Swain nodded. "We've finished checking her over. She must have been hit pretty hard," started the doctor. Swain nodded. "Well, we're confident she's okay but we're going to send her for a scan, just to be sure and we'd like to keep her in overnight," she smiled before shutting the door. Knowing he had a while to wait, Swain decided to visit ET. He went over to the nurses' desk and asked where he was. Swain headed to the next floor and down to the room where the nurse had said he would be. Knocking on the door, he saw his friend sitting up in bed.

"Swaino!" laughed ET as looked up.

"You realised you'd been lazing around in bed too long and decided to wake up did you?!" joked Swain as he sat down on the chair. ET laughed. "No, how you doing mate?" ET shrugged.

"Not bad. Did you guys just get back?" ET asked. Swain nodded. He knew he had to tell ET where Nikki was; he didn't have a choice. He was about to start when there was a knock at the door. Swain turned around to see Mike and Kate standing there.

"Hi sir, ma'am," said ET respectfully.

"Good to see you looking better," said the CO. ET laughed.

"How are you feeling ET?" asked Kate.

"Much better thanks ma'am," he replied. "Bit sore but I'll be good. Just as soon as I can get out of this bed!"

"You've barely been awake a day and you're already over hospital!" laughed Kate. Swain smiled. He looked at Mike. Mike seemed to understand and nodded.

"ET, I understand this is going to be difficult but there is something you need to be aware of," said Mike, taking in a deep breath. "It's about Nikki." ET looked up in worry.

"Is she okay?" he asked, sitting up further.

"She'll be fine mate," Swain reassured his mate. ET looked on questioningly. "She was taken this morning on a boarding of an FFV. Now, she's okay; she just took a knock to the head."

"But she's okay? What happened?" asked ET hurriedly. Thoughts of his fiancé being badly injured filled his mind.

"She saved my life," said Swain. ET looked confused. "I was held with her. The guy started attacking me and was doing well and, even though she was barely conscious, she hit him over the head." ET sighed.

"Oh my god. I need to see her," said ET, trying to get out of the bed. Swain and Mike hurried to stop him.

"She's having a scan at the moment," Swain tried. "She's alright though. They just want to keep her in overnight for observation."

"Why don't I go find out if they know anymore," said Kate suddenly. Mike nodded. Kate exited the room and ET lay back down but still couldn't help feeling helpless.

_2330 hours, Barry General Hospital_

ET was still waiting to hear about Nikki and was growing more and more anxious as each minute passed. Swain was still there and Mike had gone to get a coffee from outside the door. Finally, as it the clock was nearing midnight, Kate reappeared. ET looked up quickly.

"She's fine, her scans were all clear," she said, holding up her hands. "And I thought..." She turned around as Nikki appeared in the doorway. Without as much as a word, Nikki ran over and hugged ET and he hugged her back. It was a feeling she'd missed; she'd hugged him whilst he had been in the hospital but this time the person hugged her back instead of continuing sleeping!

"We might just leave you to it," said Swain slowly as he and Kate backed out of the doorway and joined Mike outside the window. They watched for a little while when Charge arrived.

"So you guys got the all clear?" he asked Swain. Swain nodded. "What about ET?" he added, nodding of the direction of ET's room.

"I don't really think his minds on his injuries right now," chuckled Swain. Spying Nikki in the room, Charge joined in chuckling.

"Is she okay though?" said Charge after. Swain shrugged his shoulders.

"She was pretty devastated on the FFV. She was worried about ET and then she lost her engagement ring while it was happening so her day wasn't exactly the greatest I'd say."

"Back on the Hammersley she said that she didn't know if ET would understand her losing it," added Kate. Charge smiled.

"I might be able to help with that," he said before going to knock on the door. Kate, Mike and Swain looked at each other in confusion before looking through the window as they watched Charge enter the room. They watched as he walked over and eventually pulled something out of his pocket. Nikki and ET looked at it suspiciously before ET smiled and Nikki jumped up and hugged Charge. It was her tags. The remaining crew members outside laughed softly, knowing that the couple could get back to normal and be happy once more.


End file.
